Vamp
Vamp is one of the surviving members of Dead Cell involved in the Big Shell incident. He has vampire-like attributes, including a taste for blood, the ability to run across or stand on the surface of water or vertical walls, superhuman speed and agility, and the ability to shrug off what would typically be a mortal wound (e.g. being shot in the head). (Other than the haematophagy, he doesn't seem to have any other traditional vampire weakness, however.) Besides the vampiric abilities, he is also an expert with both combat knives and throwing knives. His codename refers not his vampire-like abilities, but to his bisexuality. History Originally from Romania, Vamp lost his entire family during a church bombing when he was a child and was forced to survive while being pierced on a crucifx for two days by feeding on the blood of his family, acquiring him his taste for blood. He is bisexual, and was the former lover of Marine Commandant Scott Dolph, Fortune's father. Because of this, he and Fortune have a very close friendship, being more loyal to each other than to any other member of the Sons of Liberty, even their own Dead Cell teammate Fatman. During the Big Shell incident, Vamp rebels with the rest of Dead Cell, and joined the Sons of Liberty. He faces Raiden three times: first, piloting the Harrier with Solidus in an attempt to kill both Raiden and Solid Snake, secondly a close-in duel in an attempt to prevent Raiden reaching Emma Emmerich to disabling the GW AI, and thirdly, when attempting to kidnap Emma as she attempts to go from one strut of the Big Shell to another by crossing the fence holding the oil spill inside the compound's boundaries. Two times Vamp is dispatched and apparently killed by Raiden, but not before Vamp inflicts Emma with a mortal wound. Vamp manages to survive and was spotted on the streets of New York City next to a yellow car when Arsenal Gear crashes into Federal Hall. In 2014, Vamp has been sighted in the Middle East, involved in the Neo Outer Heaven incident. His involvement in the incident and what his actions since then are classified so far, although it is revealed through removed dialogue in The Document of Metal Gear Solid 2 that Vamp is strongly anti-Patriot, as his group Dead Cell were labelled terrorists and killers by the hands of the Patriots, and it can be assumed that he is now working closely with Liquid Ocelot, despite Ocelot, Liquid's host, being the one that murdered Scott Dolph and Fortune. In Metal Gear Solid 4, Vamp appears as a member of Liquid Ocelot's private army and as Raiden's rival. In MGS4 we find the true cause of Vamp's immortality; he has been implanted with nanomachines which allows him to heal all wounds almost instantaneously. He later dies when his nanomachines are disabled during the "Twin Suns"(the fourth act), allowing Raiden to kill him during their duel. Behind the scenes * Early concept artwork of Vamp featured him as a female. * A 2-D version of Vamp can be seen in the background of the New York cutscenes on Documents of Metal Gear Solid 2 * Another Dead Cell member named Chinaman was planned for the game, who had the abilities to walk on walls, ceilings and on water. When the character was scrapped, his abilities were given to Vamp instead. * Vamp is featured in an early promotional poster for the upcoming Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, and appeared in the 4th trailer for the game at E3 2007, fighting against Raiden *Vamp's character design is based on the famous flamenco dancer, Joaquín Cortés Apparent deaths *Killed by a bullet fired by Raiden, ricocheted off Fortune's barrier and struck him in the head in Shell-1 Strut-A Deep Sea Dock. The wound apparently never healed as it is seen in the early promo trailer for MGS4. *Shot numerous times by Raiden before drowning in Shell-2 Core-B1 Filtration Chamber *Shot in the front of the head numerous times by Raiden before drowning once again on the Strut-L Oil Fence Appearances * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots Category: Characters Category: MGS2 Characters Category: MGS4 Characters Category: Metal Gear Solid 2 Category: Metal Gear Solid 4